


TsukiYama Week Day One: Holding Hands

by KhonekoChan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 14:51:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1987020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KhonekoChan/pseuds/KhonekoChan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Out of all the time they had shared together since attaching himself to Tsukishima, Yamaguchi's favorite days were the ones they spent the night over each other's houses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	TsukiYama Week Day One: Holding Hands

**Author's Note:**

> About time I got around to posting this here.

Out of all the time they had shared together since attaching himself to Tsukishima, Yamaguchi's favorite days were the ones they spent the night over each other's houses.

These were the days where they weren't limited at school and when they had to part ways on the walk home.

In the mornings, neither of them was always 'the first to wake up'. On some days, when Tsukishima woke first, he would get up and leave Yamaguchi be, finding trivial things to occupy himself until Yamaguchi was up and pestering him to find something to eat.

Other days, Yamaguchi was the first rise. He would yawn and stretch until he felt his limbs start to tingle from the effort, careful not to accidentally swat Tsukishima in the face with his clenched fist. Then, he would either snuggle up to Tsukishima as close as possible without disturbing him or simply study his features until Tsukishima was conscious enough to tell him how creepy it was. 

Today, Yamaguchi rolled onto his side to find Tsukishima soundly asleep. A lazy smile curves his mouth as he takes in the sight. Being honest, he likes waking up before Tsukishima because it's one of the few times he can appreciate his appearance without his glasses or the nearly constant downward cast of his eyebrows in an irritated expression. Tsukishima looks younger like this and Yamaguchi finds it astonishingly adorable. Not that he would ever voice this out loud. Tsukishima would make it a solid point to be up before Yamaguchi from then on. So Yamaguchi kept this little treasure to himself. 

Yamaguchi stiffly wiggles closer to Tsukishima, but stops short when he notices Tsukishima's hand laying face up between them. He grins impossibly wide, sliding his own hand across the sheets to meet and curl his fingers around Tsukishima's. This is a huge risk to Yamaguchi whereas he never knows when Tsukishima might wake up, but he breathes a sigh of relief as Tsukishima remains unresponsive against the touch.

The feel of Tsukishima's hand in his own is pretty foreign. Tsukishima is known to keep his hands tucked away in his pockets and Yamaguchi wouldn't dare initiate anything for fear of rejection. His cheeks hurt from smiling so hard and he's struggling to keep still, so he rubs the pad of his thumb against Tsukishima's knuckles, tracing and memorizing the bumps and dips, for who knows when he would be able to do this again.

Yamaguchi stares affectionately at Tsukishima, reveling in the warmth of Tsukishima's hand clasped lightly in his own. He's so absorbed in the situation, that the subtle twitch of long, slender fingers go unnoticed, even as they slowly curl to return the sentiment.

Tsukishima is awake, and he blinks away the sleep in his eyes. He feels Yamaguchi stiffen more than he sees it, and he's instinctively reaching for his glasses with his free hand and sliding them on, focusing on Yamaguchi wearing a startled expression and a deep blush spreading all the way to the tips of his ears, clearly mortified at being caught. Tsukishima clicks his tongue in pronounced annoyance, and before Yamaguchi can apologize, he proclaims with, "If you wanted to hold my hand, you should have just went for it."

Yamaguchi visibly relaxes with a huff of breath and regains his soft smile. "Sorry Tsukki. I didn't think you liked that kind of stuff."

Tsukishima tugs Yamaguchi towards him and holds him against his chest, trapping their joined hands between them and resting his chin on the top of Yamaguchi's head where the stray hairs itch around his lips. He does his best to ignore the heat rising to his cheeks, choosing to bury his nose into the dark tresses and forcing out an embarrassed "Only with you," before he changed his mind.

The fact that Tsukishima was like this only to Yamaguchi made him so giddy, he clenched onto Tsukishma's shirt and pressed into him even more. "I love you, Tsukki!" was muffled from fabric but undoubtedly discernible.

This confession didn't come as a surprise to Tsukishima. It was obvious to anyone who knew them that Yamaguchi felt strongly for him. He didn't return the words, but rearranging their hands so that their fingers threaded together was enough for Yamaguchi to understand that he cared for him too.


End file.
